Shards
Shards is a Short Story written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom, focusing on a wandering Matoran, who encounters a familiar being, on the Isle of Mata Nui. A Tale of Mata Nui Takua wandered through the lush Le-Wahi jungle, listening to the sounds of the forest – the chirping cries of the Taku, the rustling of the underbrush, and the gentle murmuring of nearby streams, all part of a gently pulsing whole. The jungle was tranquil, and seemed almost surreal as the Matoran wandered slowly along as if in a dream, the afternoon sunlight streaming through the trees to warm his armor. The Bohrok had ravaged the island, leaving deep scars, but somehow this section of the jungle remained untouched, a haven of peace... After a while, the Matoran came upon Kini-Nui, and walked slowly into the Kini, then the Amaja-Nui – a simple sand pit dug in the ground, with stone plates surrounding it. His feet clinking on the stones, Takua walked over to the circle and sat down, gazing at the small stone figures in the pit – six representing the Toa, one for the Great Spirit, and one depicting Makuta. Absently, he began to run the smooth, warm sand through his fingers, and picked up the Mata Nui Stone. He had spent many hours here, as Chronicler, recording stories as they were told by the Turaga. One of his favorite tales to hear had always been– Takua froze. Some other being was walking up to the circle, its' feet scratching the worn rocks. Turning around, Takua saw a lone figure walking up to him – a small Matoran, covered in all black armor. His Hau was old and cracked, etched with all sorts of patterns, as if left in a Po-Wahi sandstorm for days on end. Walking slowly with the aid of a walking stick, he slowly made his way over the Amaja Circle. Upon reaching it, he sat down with silently. “You are Takua.” It was a statement, not a question. Nonetheless, Takua found himself nodding. He set down the Mata Nui Stone. Watching what Takua was doing, the Matoran spoke, pointing at the Mata Nui and Makuta Stones. “These stones tell a story. They are from a place I once called home, and were made in my honor.” The figure bent over, picking up the Mata Nui Stone. “Ah, Mata Nui, my friend, it is good to look upon you once more.” He spoke to the stone as if it was a living being. Takua raised an eyebrow. “You speak as if you have met him yourself.” “I have.” The Matoran set down the stone and looked at Takua. “He and I were once like brothers – protecting the Matoran together.” Pausing, he back at the sand, staring at the Makuta Stone, looking at his reflection in the shiny, black lava rock. With a start, Takua knew who he was listening to, yet remained silent. “And...?” he prompted. “And then everything changed. The Matoran grew apart from me. I wanted more power, and they knew it. I could feel their emotions – they were afraid, pitying, and repulsed.” Bitterness crept into his voice. “Look at this.” He held up the Makuta Stone. Looking closely, Takua could see that it was once whole, but pieces had been hacked out it, leaving a misshapen mess. “The Matoran defiled my likeness.” For a second, the Matoran’s composure slipped, and his face contorted with rage. Showing a visible effort, he calmed himself. “But they know nothing.” He looked down into the sand pit, then back at Takua. “There will come a time, Takua, when I will see you again, face to face. I look forward to it.” He rose, and began to walk off. Pausing after a few steps, he turned back to the Amaja Circle and held up his hand, palm up. Suddenly, he clenched his fist, causing the Makuta Stone to burst into a thousand tiny shards. Then he turned his back on the Kini and walked out of sight. Takua watched him go, then looked back at the fragments of the Makuta Stone. He picked one up and held it up to the sun. As the sun’s beam passed through the translucent black shard, the beam split into a dozen glimmering pieces, reflecting in the circle. How like the island, Takua thought. Even when broken, still beautiful... Takua set down the shard along the myriad others, and noticed that the pieces were joining back together, repairing the stone. And still able to heal... ------ Characters *Takua *Teridax (Not Mentioned By Name) *Mata Nui (Mentioned Only) External Links *Shards Category:Short Stories Category:Ballom